This invention concerns the incorporation of protective barrier films in products used to retain fluids exuded from the body such as blood, menstrual fluid and urine. Specifically, the barrier films of this invention are useful in connection with absorbent products such as sanitary napkins, diapers, dressings and the like. The barrier films are likewise useful as liners for such products as bedpans and other receptacles. These films exhibit adequate tensile strength and retain their structural integrity when in contact with the aforesaid body fluids, yet are readily dispersible in water or aqueous solutions of relatively low ionic strength so that the film or the combination of film and product after use may be flushed away.
Heretofore, the choice of suitable barrier films has been extremely limited in that the desirable retention and dispersibility properties in films used for this purpose are infrequently found in combination. For example, the barrier film must be sufficiently strong to resist disintegration for a reasonable period of time when in use, i.e., the film must be insoluble or at least only slightly soluble in body fluids and must exhibit substantial tensile strength when subjected to such fluids. In addition, the barrier film must be readily dispersible in water so that the absorbent product can be conveniently flushed away. The choice of prior art barrier films adequately meeting these criteria has been extremely limited.